Regeneration
by Fiara Fantasy
Summary: Rose dies in battle but then regenerates. But into what and how? And what are they going to do? Slight 10RoseJack but more friendship then ship.
1. Chapter 1

**Regeneration**

**This has been done, but not that much, and it's interesting in any case. I hope you'll give my shot at it a chance. Click the small purple button and more chapters will arrive! **

The doctor dragged rose's body back into the TARDIS, not bothering to close the door. It didn't matter anyway, Jack had a key.

Her skin was scorched all over. His eyes stung with tears as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

She smiled at him but it started to fade her head falling back on her neck weakly, going limp in his arms. "_No_," the doctor shook his head in disbelief, laying her body on the floor and stepping back.

"_NO_!" his foot hit the TARDIS with a clang before he sank to the ground leaning back against the console he'd just kicked. He held back the sobs in his throat for some unknown reason, but silent tears ran down his face.

_Rose. Oh God Rose._

The rushing crackle of raw energy met his ears and he turned towards it then felt his jaw drop.

Rose's body was arched rigid on the floor, orange light spilling from her clenched hands and still face. She collapsed suddenly and sucked in a ragged breath, and then another.

Long dark mahogany curls spilled down her back when she sat up, eyes still closed. Just breathing.

They fluttered open and met his, now a luscious blue filled with a light that could only be Rose.

"Doctor? What's wrong?"

He gulped, quickly wiping away the tears. "Too many things."


	2. Chapter 2

**Regeneration Chapter Two**

**I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed and would like to apologize for the continued shortness. I just wanted to get this little bit out. **

Jack chose that moment to walk back into the TARDIS.

"Whoa, who the hell are you?"

Jack's eyes skimmed across the TARDIS and landed on the doctor who was still sitting on the floor, staring at someone that was now rose.

"Jack! Stop fooling around, it's me! What's wrong with my voice?" Rose's new features twisted into a frown.

"Doctor?" Jack's eyes demanded an answer.

"Rose do you remember what happened?"

Jack started, his eyes going wide.

"Not really. There was this light and humming and... Oh my god, I got shot or something, didn't I? I was dying. You carried me back here and then there was that light and singing and it burned... what happened to me?" Rose was starting to cry.

"Rose? My God it is you!"

"Jack stop staring at me like that! Doctor what's going on?"

The Doctor almost couldn't hold back his tears at the pain in her voice, but it wasn't the voice he knew. It was slightly higher and her accent was clipped.

He ducked his head to hide them, unable to answer her just yet. A cool hand forced his chin up and he met her eyes. They both gasped but when her eyes rolled back and she went limp in his arms that had somehow wound around her he knew it wasn't for his reason. She had seen.

He picked her up and headed towards the TARDIS's small infirmary, Jack following silently behind him.

The Doctor almost didn't notice him; he was so lost in thought. The jolt that made him gasp had nothing to do with Rose's appearance. The coolness of her skin and the intensity he could feel around her as he held her close pointed to one thing.

She was a time lord.


	3. TARDIS, We Have A Problem

**Chapter 3: TARDIS, We Have A Problem**

**I am SO sorry this took so long, but this story didn't have a plot when I started it and sadly it still doesn't. So updates will probably continue to be woefully random. I'm not going to just abandon this fic though, so it will eventually get finished. Enjoy! **

The Doctor couldn't help but pace as he waited for the test results to come back, even though he knew what they would tell him.

Jack was sitting on the edge of the table where Rose lay, alternating between looking at her, looking at his hands folded in his lap, and running a hand through his hair that was already standing on end.

The Doctor jumped when the machine bleeped a message of completion and dashed over to scan the readout. His glasses were perched on his nose and he was wearing what Rose secretly referred to as his "I can kill you with my brain" expression.

Jack started when the Doctor's fist suddenly smashed through the screen, sending fragments across the Med. Room floor and also shattering the heavy silence.

The Doctor almost sank back onto the bench beside Rose as if he just couldn't stand anymore and put his head in his hands, looking so defeated it scared Jack a little. Just then Rose stirred.

Jack walked over to her and grasped her hand in his, noticing it was much colder then it used to be, more like the Doctor's temperature. Her eyes snapped open staring up into Jacks suddenly.

"Jack what the hell happened? I'm dead! I should be dead! This isn't me!"

Her voice was bordering on hysterical and she'd only been awake for a few seconds.

"Why wouldn't it be you? You're still yelling at me aren't you? And you're still gorgeous. That's the same. What are you worrying about?"

Jack smiled at her, hoping he was still a good enough con-man she wouldn't see he was terrified.

Rose couldn't help but smile back a little. The comment was so off the wall and exactly like Jack.

"No crying, OK? We know how this is. It's going to be OK. You too," he finished turning to look at the Doctor who still had his head in his hands, his face hidden.

He finally turned to look at them with pain soaked eyes. "All those hundreds of years and I never could figure why it hurt them so much. But now it does hurt and I know how much and why but it's so stupid when you're right in front of me."

"Doctor it is me," Rose finally said.

"Yeah. In your head. But listen to yourself Rose. Listen inside. What do you hear?" The Doctor was staring right into Rose's eyes and yet again Jack wondered if there was something about Time Lord eyes. They froze you like a cobra's stare.

Her brows furrowed as she thought. "Heartbeats."

"And that's just it isn't it? Heartbeats. Plural. Humans don't plural hearts. Only Time Lords."


End file.
